


The Boys of Baker Street - cover art for skyfullofstars

by SherlocksScarf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for the beautiful Sherlock fanfiction AU by skyfullofstars, "The Boys of Baker Street".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys of Baker Street - cover art for skyfullofstars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyefullofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefullofstars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [THE BOYS OF BAKER STREET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548151) by [skyefullofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefullofstars/pseuds/skyefullofstars). 



Cover for the beautiful Sherlock fanfiction AU by Skyfullofstars, **_[The Boys of Baker Street](548151)_**. Photomanipulation and composition done in Photoshop.

Read this gorgeous Johnlock fic, if you haven’t. However, you need to read [_**There But For The Grace Of John Watson**_](515607) the first book in the series (yes, they’re books - Sky writes novel-length fics), or this one won’t make sense. They’re amazing stories, and you get to read two fantastic, free books about our Baker Street boys. There is no downside. So **_why_** are you still here?

Read Sky's fantastic fic on [AO3](../users/skyefullofstars/pseuds/skyefullofstars) (as skyefullofstars) and [FF](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3215881/).

[ ](http://sherlocksscarf.deviantart.com/art/The-Boys-of-Baker-Street-cover-for-skyfullofstars-358673163)


End file.
